The present invention relates to a method of assembling transmission gears for vehicles. More particularly, the invention is concerned with an improvement in a method of assembling transmission gears which includes the steps of:
mounting a first group of bearings for transmission shafts on an end wall of a clutch housing to be secured to a transmission case;
mounting on said transmission shafts gears and associated component parts which are adapted to be positioned within said transmission case;
mounting said transmission shafts at their one ends onto said first group of bearings;
said transmission case having a first open end to be secured to said end wall of said clutch housing and a second end formed therein with openings for receiving a second group of bearings for said transmission shafts;
mounting said second group of bearings in said openings in said second end of said transmission case;
moving said transmission case relative to said transmission shafts, said gears and associated component parts thereon in such a manner that said first open end on said transmission case is directed toward said clutch housing until said first end of said transmission case reaches said clutch housing and the other ends of said transmission shafts are inserted into and project outwardly through said second group of bearings;
rigidly securing said first end of said transmission case to said clutch housing;
mounting onto the outwardly projecting end portions of said transmission shafts gears to be positioned outside second end of said transmission case;
said projecting end portions of said transmission shafts and the last-mentioned gears being provided with external and internal splines for engagement with each other; and
mounting a cover member onto said second end of said transmission case so that the last-mentioned gears are covered with said cover member.